The invention relates to an electronic connector plug and particularly an electronic connector plug that is conformed to Category 6 standard for high speed transmission.
In order to respond the growing applications of high speed networks after the Ethernet networks widely adopted, working groups in Telecommunications Industry Associations (TIA) of U.S.A. has developed and announced an Enhanced Cat. 6 standard based on the wiring system of Category 5 (Cat. 5) 100 MHZ (titled: TSB-67). The Cat. 6 standard expands from 100 MHZ of Cat. 5 to 200 MHZ and increases more than 25% of performance than the Cat. 5 standard. Hence, test frequency for Cat. 6 also has to reach 250 MHZ. The Cat. 6 standard has big advantages over the Cat. 5 standard, especially on the performance improvements in cross talk interference and return loss. On the full duplex high speed network applications in the new generation, improved performance on return loss is very important. Cross talk is a critical factor for implementing wide band applications. Although 100 MHZ is still the mainstream of the present network installations, Cat. 6 standard is a more desirable protocol to meet future requirements.
The current Fast Ethernet standard specification of IEEE802.3u utilizes EIA/TIA-568 as the standard of twisted pair. The twist pair, depending on their constructions, can be categorized in Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) and Shielded Twisted Pair (STP). The main difference between the two is that STP has one more metal shield and a grounding brass line, and is more expensive and more difficult to install. As a result, UTP is more popular and is the commonly adopted twisted pair standard.
Whereas the aforesaid standards are not solely for high speed communication cables. In order to maintain same level of high speed transmission performance in the high speed communication network systems, the peripheral facilities associated with the high speed communication cables, especially connection elements (such as RJ-45 type plugs and jacks) also should have matching designs. The RJ-45 connectors (including plug and jack) used in high speed communication networks generally are 8P8C type. 8P means eight positions, and 8C means eight gold plated contacts. However, in practical applications, only two pairs of lines are used. Another two pairs of lines may be used for other apparatus such as telephones and facsimiles. There are two types of connectors according to EIA/TIA specifications, i.e. EIA/TIA-568A and EIA/TIA-568B. EIA/TIA-568A is rarely used now, while EIA/TIA-568B is continuously being used. Its leg positions 1-8 are arranged sequentially and encased respectively by colored cables of white-orange, orange, white-green, blue, white-blue, green, white-brown, and brown.
In the past, most of the designs have been focused on the structure of the jacks and tried to conform to the standards set forth above. For instance, ROC Patent publication No. 224547 discloses xe2x80x9cCommunication connector terminals for eliminating noisexe2x80x9d which makes the metal terminals of the jack overlapping in a non-contact manner, but has little design improvements on the plug. In the conventional jacks, four pairs (eight lines) of cable lines are laid on the same level to connect the contacts. Such a structure has greater cross-talk and return loss, and can hardly meet the Cat. 6 standard.
R.O.C. Patent publication No. 424353 discloses xe2x80x9cConnector using conduction line for transmitting high frequency dataxe2x80x9d which proposes a design separating each twisted pair at the end of the cable, and connects each contact through a conduction wire connecting means. The separated lines are located in the plug at a selected sequence, and are connected to an insulation frame in a parallel manner. The frame has two channels separated by a flat plate for a selected distance in an up and down manner. Four pairs of conduction lines are held separately in the two channels at different levels. The ends of the channels have electric contact elements to connect the electric contacts located at the front end of the plug. While the techniques suggested by the public No. 424353 has some improvements over conventional plugs, there are still problems unresolved, notably:
1. The original design object of the twisted pair is to reduce the interference of noise and cross-talk. As conduction lines with electric current flowing thereon will generate electromagnetic field and interfere other conduction lines, twisting the positive and negative signal line can cancel out the magnetic fields generated by the two different lines and decrease the interference. But the design suggested by the public No. 424353 has to separate the end portion of the twist pair lines. Such a design contradicts the originally design object of the twist pair cable and will result in higher cross talk and return loss.
2. Although separating multiple twist pairs in parallel on different levels offers some improvements, the improved effect is limited.
3. The electric contact elements are located at the end of the channel of the frame.
The construction is complicated.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved electronic connector plug that is conformed to the Category 6 standard for high speed transmission. The plug of the invention includes an insert element insertable into the electronic connector plug. The insert element has a plurality of guiding tunnels located on different elevations. Each twisted pair of the high speed communication cable will be channeled through one tunnel and connected to metal contacts located at the front end of the plug. The plug thus constructed can achieve the original object of the twisted pair for reducing noise and cross-talk. Through disposing the multiple pairs of twisted pair located on different levels in a staggered manner, it also can meet the Cat. 6 standard for high speed communication.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electronic connector plug that has better assembly quality.
In order to attain the foregoing objects, the insert element of the invention is adopted a two-piece design. The insert element has a cradle body and a clamping cap. Before each twisted pair and the insert element being inserted into the casing of the plug, the high speed communication cable may be clamped tightly by the cradle body and clamping cap to prevent the end section of any cable line from withdrawing or skewing during assembly and to achieve accurate connection to the metal contacts.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.